Los Secretos Del Host
by Ayami Fujuki-chan
Summary: Despues de casi un mes vuelvo! Ñya! Despues de la retrospectiva de la asesoria deciden que ya es el momento ...HoneyxMori [Lemon]6to cap up!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes (exepto Ayami) son propiedad de Bisco Hatori... demosle las gracias (Arigato gosaimasu!!!)**

**Bueno este es mi primer fic del Ouran... hay algunas intervenciones mias... jejee... (un poco estupidas)... Espero les guste... va dedicado con todo mi cariño a Kuma-kun!!! jeje!!!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Los Secretos del Host**

Un día común en el Host, Kaoru y Hikaru fastidiando al King "acosando" a su adorada hija, Haruhi. Honey devorando montones de pasteles, Mori limpiándole su rostro cada vez que este se ensuciaba con algo de crema. (XD llamas MOE). Kyôya, aislado sacando una que otra cuenta y dando miradas furtivas de vez en cuando para asegurarse que todo anda bien.

-Mitsukuni-Mori se levantó de su lugar y miró fijamente la puerta principal.

-Nani?- Honey dirigió su mirada al mismo lugar que su primo, en la entrada del Host se encontraba Yasuchika- Chika-chan!!!-Honey corrió en dirección a su hermano, con todas las intenciones de abrazarlo, en compañía de Usa-chan.

-A un lado Nii-san (forma de decir hermano), solo he venido a informarte que Okasan ha vuelto de Suiza-había cierta felicidad en el rostro de Yasuchika al pronunciar estas palabras.

-Okasan?-para sorpresa de Honey, ya se encontraba rodeado por los miembros del Host.

-La Okasan de Honey-senpai debe ser una persona muy agradable (n.n)-Haruhi decía esto sin ninguna mala intención, recordando al padre de Honey-senpai (XD-Uds. Saben que el padre de Honey no es una persona muy linda q digamos-que miedo!!!)

-Nee Honey Senpai ¿Hace cuanto que no ves a tu madre?-Tamaki se acercó un poco al Loli-shota al ver que este se encontraba un tanto abstraído.

-He? Ah! A Okasan, hace unos meses…-Honey simuló una gran sonrisa, la cual solo Mori notó era falsa-Entonces, si no les molesta Usa-chan y yo iremos a darle un fuerte abrazo a Okasan, nee Usa-chan?-y apretando más de lo acostumbrado a su conejo de felpa se retiró del Host, para sorpresa de todos, sin Mori.

Haruhi al ver que Mori-senpai había quedado tan solo, decidió hacerle compañía. Se acerco tímidamente hasta donde este se encontraba, sentado en uno de los sillones de Host, contemplando la hermosa vista (XD, estaba que llovía afuera).

-Mori-senpai… ¿Cómo es la madre de Honey senpai?-Haruhi se sentó a un lado de Mori-senpai mirándolo fijamente a lo ojos como ella solía hacer.

-Es una persona detestable…-Haruhi no daba crédito a lo que había oído.

-¿_Mori-senpai diciendo eso de la madre de Honey-senpai? Imposible. Además ella era su "tía" ¿no? _Mori-senpai ¿Por qué dices e…?-Haruhi no pudo terminar su pregunta, dado que, Mori-senpai se había levantado para marcharse sin siquiera despedirse.

-No hay problema si esos dos se han marchado… Al fin y al cabo todas las clientas ya se han retirado (XD, ya estaban por cerrar el Host)-(acción de Kyôya)

-Pero… me pregunto ¿Por qué Mori-senpai piensa eso de la madre de Honey-senpai?-Haruhi en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontró rodeada por los brazos de los gemelos Hitachiin.

-¡Mis queridos y leales súbditos es hora de empezar con nuestro plan!-Tamaki como siempre campante sale con uno de sus planes (¬.¬, con que saldrá Tamaki esta vez?)…

-Yes Sr.!!!-responden al unísono los pelirrojos del Host.

-El plan es el siguiente… Bs bs bs bs…(Murmullo)

--------------------------0------------------------

-Nee Chika-chan… ¿Cómo te enteraste que Okasan había regresado?-Honey y Yasuchika se encontraban en la Limusina de la Familia Haninozuka camino a la residencia de los mismos.

-Me llamó Ayami-neesama…-Honey sintió que el mundo se le venía encima.

-Aya-chan… ¿Viene con Okasan?-Honey, con la mirada un poco triste miró por el vidrio y soltó un gran suspiro, el recibir la afirmativa de Yasuchika (T.T Honey no te pongas triste que lloro, Snif... Snif…)

//Flash Back// Hace 8 años en la residencia Haninozuka.

-Mitsukuni, ella es Uzuchiha Ayami, tratala bien-la madre de Honey-senpai se aleja a paso lento y delicado del patio en donde se encontraban a parte de Honey y Ayami, Mori y Yasuchika.

-Aya-chan, nee?-Honey con sus 10 años daba la impresión de tener 6 a 7 (imagínenselo X3 Moe Moe!)

-Hai, Mitsukuni-kun?-Ayami era una linda niña de grandes ojos verdes y abundante y lisa cabellera negra, de expresión tierna e igualmente infantil como Honey-Tu… sabes que… Nosotros…?

-¿Nosotros¿Nani?-Honey no entendía las palabras entrecortadas de Ayami.

-Somos Prometidos…-Honey no comprendió el significado de estas palabras, pero algo así le habían dicho sus padres antes de conocer a Ayami.

-Hai, Okasan me dijo algo de eso… Demo ¿Vamos a jugar con los demás…? Si quieres te presto a Usa-chan-Honey estiraba el conejo de felpa hacia Ayami, quien tímidamente lo cogio entre sus brazos.

-Hai, arigato Mitsukuni-kun…-Sonrisa por parte de ambos, se dirigen a donde están Mori y Yasuchika y comienza a jugar.

Paso el tiempo y con el paso de los años Honey comprendió lo que significaba la palabra "prometidos", a pesar de que sentía un inmenso cariño hacia Ayami, el estaba seguro no la amaba, que era otra persona con la cual el quería pasar el resto de sus días.

//FIN FLASH BACK//

-Nii-san, ya hemos llegado¡mira ahí esta Ayami-neesama!-Yasuchika fue el primero en bajar de la limusina y correr a los brazos de Ayami a la cual veía como una hermana-¡Ayami-neesama!

-¡Oh! Yasuchika-kun-se sonrojo un poco-¡Has crecido mucho!-Ayami recibió en un afectuoso abrazo a Yasuchika-¿Y Mitsukuni-kun?

-¡Konbanwa Aya-chan!-Honey bajó de la limusina y se acerco lentamente a Ayami, quien lo estrecho entre sus brazos hasta dejarlo sin aliento.

-¡Mitsukuni-kun! Sigues igual que la última vez que te vi-Ayami soltó a Honey al ver acercarse una limusina. Honey fijo su vista en la limusina y la reconoció al instante.

-¿Takashi?-En efecto, era Mori, quien había decidido acompañar a Honey, aunque este no se lo hubiera pedido, era su deber, debía hacerlo-Takashi ¿Qué haces aquí?-Mori se acerco a Honey y lo alzó sobre el para luego depositarlo en sus hombros.

-Konbanwa Ayami-Mori pronuncio estas palabras como de costumbre sin expresión alguna.

-Hai Takashi-kun-Ayami observo, como Mori se adentraba en la residencia Haninozuka, con Honey sobre el, con un poco de nostalgia.

-Ayami-neesama ¿Entremos?-Ayami, en un gesto de cariño, se colgó del brazo de Yasuchika; al igual que Mori y Honey, se adentraron hasta el hogar de los Haninozuka.

--------------------------0------------------------

-¿Nee Takashi¿Estabas preocupado por mi?-Honey abrazó cariñosamente al chico estoico del Host, al momento en que este responde, un poco avergonzado, con su típico "Hai"-Como supiste que Okasan había regresado, supusiste que Aya-chan venia con ella ¿Nee?

-Hai-Mori conocía a Ayami igual que su primo, sin embargo, su naturaleza calmada y serena le permitió comprender cosas que Honey ni imaginaba.

-Takashi… Tu sabes…-Se acerca a la oreja de Mori y susurra-…Que yo te quiero solo a ti ¿Nee? Asi que no hay necesidad de que estés aquí por celos… jeje…

Por celos, los malditos celos, sin duda alguna había sido la razón principal de su presencia ahí. Hace más de 1 mes, que mantenía una relación, más que amistosa, con su primo; no podía evitar sentir celos, al saber que su preciado "muñequito" estaría, con la que en un futuro no muy lejano, sería su esposa.

--------------------------0------------------------

-Yasuchika-kun-Ayami apretó con fuerza el brazo de Yasuchika-Mitsukuni… ¿No me quiere verdad?

-No lo se Ayami-neesama, creo que no soy la persona más indicada para aclarar tus dudas sobre Nii-san-Hace mucho que Yasuchika no hablaba seriamente con Honey, lo cual, a pesar de todo, hacia que este se sintiera mal-Creo que si Ayami-neesama desea saber más sobre Nii-san, la persona más indicada es Takashi-kun.

-Gracias Yasuchika-kun-Ayami deposita un tierno beso en la mejilla de Yasuchika, quien enrojece- _Hablar "nuevamente" con Takashi-kun­_-Suspira profundamente.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Que tal??? les gusto??? espero que si... si recibo reviews creo que lo continuo si no... (Me mato) jejeje... X3 ... gomene si los aburrio... esperos sus reviews... toda opinion es bien recivida... de nuevo muxas graxias por su tiempo... -**


	2. Chapter 2

**Way!!!! esste es el segundo cap de mi fic... jejeje... va con muxo cariño dedicado a Vermilion22 por darme animos para seguir escribiendo (arigato ... de corazón ToT)**

**disclaimer: Todos los personajes (excepto Ayami) Son propiedad de Bisco Hatori... un fuerte aplauso!!!! (aunq con mucho gusto me rapto a Kyôya...)**

**espero les guste... y no se queden dormidos (Z...Z...Z...Z... he???)**

**capitulo 2**

**Los secretos de Honey-senpai.**

-Konbanwa Otosan, Okasan-Honey hizo una reverncia al entrar a la habitación donde se encontraban sus padres.

-Konbanwa-Mori hizo lo mismo que Honey.

-Konbanwa Takashi ¿Como esta tu padre?... (bla bla bla bla... conversación irrelevante)

-Mitsukuni, acercate-La madre de Honey-senpai poseia un aire angelicalpor las finas facciones de su rostro-¿Has hablado con Ayami-chan?

-Ie... Okasan, respecto a Aya-chan...-Honey no tubo tiempo de reclamar ya, que su madre sabia a donde iba con ese indicio...

-Se casarán una vez termines el instituto-La madre de Honey miro friamente a su hijo (Waaaa... una madre fria, un padre que da miedo y Honey-senpai tan kawaii XD¿no será adoptado?)

-¿Nani?-A Honey-senpai nuevamente se le vino el mundo abajo pero esta vez con mucha más fuerza-Demo... Okasan!

-Mitsukuni... Tú sabes que es por el bienestar de la familia Haninozuka...-El padre de Honey lo miró fijamente como diciendo "Es una orden y debes cumplirla".

-Entiendo...-Honey bajo la cabeza-Con su permiso, me retiró a mi habitación-justo cuando Honey se disponia a retirarse choca contra alguien.

-¡Gomenasai Mitsukuni-kun!-Era Ayami quien venia del brazo de Yasuchika.

-Ie...-y sombrio como se encontraba se retiro sin decir más nada.

-Yo tambien con su permiso, me retiro-objetó Takashi quien dispuesto a salir del lugar en busca de Honey, fue detenido por Ayami.

-Etto... Takashi-kun... ¿Podemos hablar?-con ojos suplicantes.

-Hai...-Takashi un poco, solo un poco, molesto acompaño a Ayami a camina por el patio de la residencia Haninozuka. Ya afuera y distanciados de todos Ayami se dispuso a hablar.

-Takashi-kun... ¿Tu eres muy cercano a Mitsukuni-kun, no?-Se encontraban sentados cerca de una fuente con peces Koi-Yo quisiera preguntarte... si tu sabias...

-Ayami, estás hablando conmigo, deja de fingir por favor-Mori rodeo con su brazo a Ayami en señal de protección.

-Takashi-kun...-Ayami miró fijamente a Mori, quien le brindaba una sincera sonrisa-¡Ya no puedo más!-se abrazo fuertemente a Mori-No quiero seguir con esto... para mi Mitsukuni es solo un amigo...-comienzan a rodar lagrimas por el rostro de Ayami-...a quien yo realmente amo es a ...

-Yasuchika-Mori la abarzo con fuerzas. Ayami confiaba en él, y tiempo atrás el habia descubierto los verdaderos sentimientos de Ayami.

-Demo... Otosan está empeñado en que me case con el desendiente de la familia Haninozuka... sin importarle siquiera mis sentimientos...-respira hondamente y mira hacia el cielo-pero si Mitsukuni-kun... tampoco me ama, los dos podriamos hacer algo... para detener esta locura...

-Ah Mitsukuni, le interesa otra persona-mira a Ayami-Deberías hablar con él.

-Hai-sonrisa agradecida-¡Arigato Takashi-kun!

----------------------o--------------------------------

En la habitacion de Honey, se encuentra este, recostado en su cama, abrazado a Usa-chan, mirando por la ventana la tormenta que se avecinaba...

_-no creo que esta tormenta sea tan terrible, como la que me va tocar enfrentar a mi_...-Suspira-Usa-chan... debemos ser fuertes y enfrentar esto como hombres...

Depronto la manilla de la puerta comienza a gira, al abrirse la puerta se dislumbra el contorno de Mori.

-¡Takashiiii¡Tardaste Mucho!-Abrazo apretado.

-Mitsukuni-kun...-detrás de Mori venia Ayami unpoco nerviosa-... ¿Podemos hablar?

-¡Aya-chan! Claro, pasa-Al estar los tres dentro de la habitación, comenzaron a discutir el asunto que preocupaba a Ayami.

-Mitsukuni-kun...-Ayami estaba lista para decirle la verdad a Honey.

-¡Decime Honey!-Honey abrazo con fuerza a Usa-chan.

-Hai... Honey-kun... yo la verdad... quiero a otra persona...-Baja la mirada al darsde cuenta que el rostro de Honey esta un tanto abstraido.

-Way!!!! que alivio más grande... y tambien quiero a otra persona... nee Takashi?-Honey habia tardado un poco en asimilar las palabras de Ayami.

-Hai...-Takashi contesto unpoco avergonzado.

-Ontoni? Wa...que alegria...-Ayami sonrio de felicidad.

-A ti te gusta Chika-chan... nee?-Honey sonreia feliz al ver como Ayami tomaba un color rojo.

-Ha..Hai...-Un poco avergonzada_-¿Tan obvio era que hasta Mitsukuni-kun se ha dado cuenta_? Demo... el hecho de que tu y yo seamos prometidos... no me ha dejado confesarle mis sentimientos verdaderos a Yasuchika.

-Boku.. Estoy seguro que tu tambien le gustas mucho a Chika-chan-Sonrisa sincera de Honey (X3 MOE)-Aunque es rara la vez que hablamos, el se pone verdaderamente feliz al hablar de ti.

-Demo...-Aún más roja que minutos antes-Ahora lo princiupal, es hacerles entender a nuestros padres que nuestro compromiso no es el adecuado...y que lo mejor sería que yo me convirtiera en la esposa de Yasuchika.

-Hai, además yo no quiero ser el proximo señor del clan Haninozuka. Quiero que Chika-chan se haga cargo, yo sé que el estaría muy feliz con eso.-Sonrisa.

-para eso sería necesario hacerle ver a nuestros padres que Yasuchika es más fuerte que tu, Honey-kun-Un poco triste-lo cual veo un poco imposible.

-Entonces... ¿Que debemos hace Takashi?-Mirada tierna a Mori.

-Fingir tu derrota-Firme y cortante fueron las palabras de Mori.

.Pero para planear algo asi es necesario que Chika-chan este aquí. Asi que Takashi... Onegai-Abrazo apetado a Usa-chan.

-Hai-Mori salió con pasos decididos de la habitación en busca de Yasuchika.

(30 segundo despues ... que rapido XD)

-¡Sueltame Takashi!-Yasuchika venia cargado por Mori en sus brazos-¡Que me sueltes te digo!-fija su vista en la habitacion a la que acaba de ser arrastrado y tambien en los ocupantes de esta-¡Nii-san¡¡Ayami-neesama!!

-Necesitamos hablar contigo Chika-kun-Honey miro suplicante a su hermanito.

-Mmm...-un poco enfadado devio la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de Ayami.

-Por favor Yasuchika-kun-Yasuchika se sonrojo de pies a cabeza ante tan calida mirada.

-Ayami-neesama... ¬///¬U... Esta bien...-resigando.

-Way!!!! Nee, Chika-chan. A ti te gusta Aya-chan, no? v

-...-Más sonrojado aún y nerviosisimo-I... ie...¡ie! ó///ò

-Yasuchika-kun-un poco triste-Tu me gustas.///

-¡¿Ontoni?! Demo...yo pensaba q ha Ayami-neesama le gustaba Nii-san-sorprendido y feliz.

-...-risa-Ie... desde el principio siempre fuiste tu... Yasuchika... Demo Otosan quiere que yo sea la mujer del sucesor del clan Haninozuka.

-Demo... Boku... quiero que Chika-chan sea el sucesor del clan...-Mirada tierna a Yasuchika-Porque tu sabes que yo soy muy pequeño y no se vería bien que un señor de familia tuviera este tamaño... jejeje.

-Por eso debemos convencer a nuestros padres-Ayami mira fijamente a Yasuchika.

-De que tu y yo... ¿Seamos prometidos?-Yasuchika miraba un tanto desconcertado a Ayami.

-Hai...-Sonrisa.

-Pero convencer a Otosan y a Okasan... será muy dificil-Yasuchika se pùso muy serio.

-Por eso mismo...-Honey se levanto del lado de Mori y miro decididamente a Yasuchika-... Yo te entrenare...

-Nii-san...-admiración.

-y de no resultar... fingire mi derrota...- (¬.¬ kmo que eso no ayuda mucho Honey-senpai)

-Ah?-Decepción total por parte de Yasuchika-Esta bien Nii-san.

-Dentro de un mes tendrán el combate para decidir y demostrar quien debe ser el prometido de Ayami-Mori tomaba parte en el asusnto, el sería el juez.

-Hai...-Ayami asentia feliz.

-Entonces este es nuestro plan secreto, nee?-Honey se abrazo de la pierna de Mori y expreso su felicidad con una gran sonrisa.

-Hai!!!!-Yasuchika y ayami tambien estaban muy felices...

**continuará...**

**Y... tachan!!!! aqui ta el fin del segundo cap... u poquitin fome... si lo se... pero si recivo erviews prometo poner lemoncito en el siguiente... (bueno reciva o no lo voy a hacer)**

**de verdad espero sus reviews... XD y ojala les aya gustado... de nuevo muchas gracias a Vermilion22... T.T**


	3. dos personas, un mismo deseo

**Ñya!!! aqui vuelvo con el tercer capi de mi fic... a pedido de mis lectoras (pues si tengo más de una TT que alegria)... ejejeje saluos pa ustedes y graxias por leer mi fic. Me ha costado un montonazo y esq no tengo mucha cabeza para los lemon... esta un poquito cursi en algunas partes... pero no importa. espero les guste.**

**disclaimer: todos los personajes de Ouran High School Host club le pertenecen a Bisco Hatori... (Pero Kyôya es mio!!!)**

**Dedicado a Vermillion22, Rebeca (aqui ta tu profundizacion de la relación HoneyxMori)****, Nausiica-Hime y a Kuma-kun (quien me da la inspiracion para crear estas cosas) **

**Dos personas, el mismo deseo.**

Terminada la charla con Ayami y Yasuchika, estos se retiraron cada uno a su habitación. Dejando así solos a Honey-senpai y Mori-senpai. Mori dormiría esa noche en casa de la familia Haninozuka a petición de su primo:

-Takashi…- lo coge de la chaqueta y lo mira fijamente-Onegai… No te vayas… Quédate aquí… Parece que viene una tormenta… y no quiero dormir solo…-ojos llorosos- me da miedo…

-Mitsukuni, no estarás solo…-mirada alegre por parte del pequeño-…tu conejito te hará compañía-decepción total de Honey. (¬.¬ Mori-senpai que cruel!!! XD)-Mori acaricíó suavemente la cabeza del pequeño, al momento que este lo abrazaba con fuerza.

-Onegai… Takashi…-Honey miró nuevamente a Takashi esta vez con una mirada distinta, en su mirada a parte de haber tristeza había un toque de… lujuria? (Ñya!!! No lo quieres Mori-senpai? Me lo quedo!!! X3)

-De acuerdo-En el fondo Mori sabia que se quedaría, solo quería ver a su querido muñequito suplicando, y es que era tan cautivador y adorable.

Ambos se recostaron sobre la cama de Honey, claro esta que antes habían asegurado la puerta poniendo el seguro; querían permanecer juntos para siempre… aunque nadie los comprendiera, aunque estuviera mal tener esos sentimientos, aunque fueran discriminados, a ellos no les importaba, solo querían estar juntos sin nadie más, ni siquiera Usa-chan podía estar con ellos, porque ese era su mundo… su espacio… su todo.(Ñya!!! Usa-chan no te quieren... estorbas)

-Nee Takashi… Tu me quieres?-Honey tomó la mano de Mori entre la suya y le dio una tierna mirada al pelinegro.

-Por supuesto Mitsukuni…-Mori sonrió un tanto sonrojado.

-Takashi… yo puedo…?-Honey se ruborizo un poco-… yo puedo… darte un beso?

En todo el mes que llevaban juntos, aún no habían tenido la oportunidad de besarse, aunque al cruzarse sus miradas en el dojo luego de entrenar, no solo eran besos las ideas que pasaban por sus mentes… ambos deseaban experimentar el sabor del cuerpo del otro, sentir esa sensación de que todo aquel ser amado le pertenecía a el y solo a él. Talvez esa noche se cumplirían todos sus deseos…

-Takashi…-sonrojado-… puedo?.

-Hai…-Mori asintió.

Poco a poco Honey se acerco al rostro de Mori, su respiración se confundía con la del pelinegro, aquello lo excitaba de sobremanera, el pensar que ambos cuerpos reaccionaban de la misma forma ante la misma situación, si, no había duda, estaban hechos el uno para el otro, ya no existía duda de eso.

Mori por su parte tomó delicadamente la cabeza del pequeño entre sus manos y la acerco a su rostro, la idea era terminar con esos malditos centímetros de una vez por todas y saborear esos "dulces" labios, aún sin probarlos él sabia que los labios de Honey, debían ser dulces…

A solo unos milímetros Honey detuvo su marcha, miro fijamente a Mori y…

-Takashi… Te amo-Listo, lo había dicho! Sin más preámbulos se acerco y sintió la calidez de los labios de su primo, si eran calidos aunque su expresión decía lo contrario, era la cosa más calida y suave que el había sentido.

Mori, se encontraba en el cielo, aquel pequeño de grandes ojos color miel poseía el sabor más dulce que cualquier pastel que este hubiera probado. De pronto un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Honey, había caído un rayo, y si bien, es verdad que a Honey no le asustaban como a Haruhi, los detestaba.

Mori lo atrajo hacia si y depositó un beso lleno de pasión lo cual dejo a Honey totalmente desconcertado. Poco a poco el beso se hizo más intenso, comenzaron a jugar con sus lenguas para determinar quien llevaba el control en la situación. Honey deseaba no terminar nunca con ese exquisito juego, tan provocador, el cual duro varios minutos. Se separaron un poco para respìrar, no obstante Mori no desaprovecho el tiempo, y comenzo a quitarle su chaqueta al lindo loli-shota.

Honey hizo lo mismo para con Mori, pero este llego más lejos y además de quitarle su chaqueta lo desprendió de su camisa dejando el torso de Mori al descubierto (Ñya!!! X3), acaricio suavemente el torso de su primo lo cual provoco que el "mayor" se estremeciera...

Mori no sabia cuanto aguantaria, aquel juego de caricias y besos era demasiado exitante, se habia mantenido lo más calmado posible, para respetar la integidad fisica de su primo, y es que viendolo parecia un niño... (Mori-senpai... que kawaii!!!)

Honey se poso sobre Mori, agacho un poco su cabeza y comenzo a lamer el torso de Mori desde el ombligo hasta llegar a su cuello en donde subia hasta su oreja y le recitaba unos cuantos "te quiero" o "nunca me abandones".despues comenzo a acariciar suavemente la entrepiernade su "guardaespaldas" lo cual hacia q Mori ya no puediera contenerse.

Tomó del brazo a Honey y lo quitó de encima de el, lo recostó en la cama y lo miró fijamente.

-Takashi... ¿Que sucede?-Honey miro un tanto extrañado a su acompañante quien estaba un tanto abstraido, pero lo que Honey no sabia era que Mori se encontraba batallando en su interior sobre lo que debia hacer.

-Mitsukuni... Yo...-Mori estaba dispuesto a pedirle lo que queria... (saben que?????o///o??)

-Takashi...-Honey asintio, sabia lo que Mori queria pedirle, no habia necesidad de las palabras, además el tambien lo deseaba. Deseaba sentirse suyo, sentirlo suyo... provar un poco del cuerpo de su querido Takashi.

Mori le quito con delicadeza su camisa a Honey, mientras que este le desabrochaba el pantalon a su primo, quedando al descubierto la "obvia" exitacion de Mori.

Honey se sonrojo al ver los estragos que cusaba en el cuerpo de su primo.

-Nee takashi...? esto es por culpa mia?-Honey rió travieso y apunto cuidadosamente al miembro de su primo.

-H...Ha...-Mori estaba al borde del colapso(aguanta Mori-senpai!)-hai...

-Takashi, yo quiero q tu...-se acerca a su oido y le susurra- me hagas tuyo... quiero sentir que te pertenesco de una vez por todas...-todo aquello habia sido dicho con un poco de malicia por parte de Honey-senpai.

-Mitsu...-Listo... Mori ya no necesitaba nada más...Comenzo a quitarle el pantalon a su primo, quien para sorpresa de este se encontraba igual de exitado que el, quito con delicadeza el boxer de su primo y lo lanzo al suelo, quedando totalmente desnudo (o////o... ñya!!!). Honey en un acto inesperado, deslizo el boxer de su primo y...

**continuará...**

**Ñya!!! no me maten... lo sigo en un dos por tres... es que quiero escribir lo que sigue, segun la visión de Honey y Mori, nu me gusta escribir desde el punto de vista del que observa. Les pido un poquitin de paciencia!!! y que no me abandonen... porque de que lo sigo, lo sigo!!!!! XD ... Onegai Reviews!!! jejeje... graxias por seguir leyendo ... Ñya!!! de corazón!!! (de verdad me ha costado.../// y esq es mi primer lemon... o indicio de lemon? a no se... dejenme sus reviews onegai!! acepto criticas constructivas y destructivas... jejeje.**


	4. El deseo de tenerte

**Buenu, a pedido de mis lectoras (Ñya!!! cada vez son más q alegria ToT) aqui ta el 4 capi de mi fic... con lemon al máximo!!! (segun yo) a mi me encanto... porfis denme su opinión! ya saben q siempre es bien recivida!!!**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Ouran Host Club (asi es mas corto XD)pertenecen a Bisco Hatori (Pero recuerden que Kyôya es mio!!! Ñya!!!)**

**Agradecimientos: a todas las personitas que pasan por mi fic... hasta a las q no me dejan reviews !!! graxias de corazon!!! ToT. se los agradesco un monton!!!**

**El deseo de tenerte.**

Según Honey-senpai

Sentí como Takashi deslizó su mano hacia mis pantalones, en un acto muy delicado me deshizo de el, menos mal porque me comenzaba a incomodar, después no esperó y me quitó mi bóxer y lo lanzó al suelo como si fuera algo que simplemente estorbaba, bueno la vedad si lo hacia. Sentí mi rostro encenderse nuevamente, era injusto que él pudiera disfrutar mirando mi cuerpo y yo no. Asi que en un acto casi brusco y creo que inesperado para él, le quite su bóxer. lo observe detenidamente, poseia un cuerpo escultural digno de admirar y tambien de envidiar, me senti en la necesidad de acercarme a ese espectacular modelo. Asi de esa forma me acerque a Takashi, era muy divertido ver su expresion, estaba completamente rojo y avergonzado

-Takashi, no te avergüenzes, soy yo, Mitsukuni, no hay porque tener vergüenza...-solte una pequeña risita y me enrojeci de nuevo-...mirame a mi, estoy igual que tu.

Takashi me tomó entre sus brazos y me depositó con delicadeza en mi cama. me observó detenidamente y se puso sobre mi. Nuestros rostros quedaron separados por solo unos centimetros, sus ojos negros me observanban con detenimiento, su respiracion se encontraba algo agitada. Yo por mi parte, me encontraba sumamente exitado, tenerlo sobre mi era como uno de mis sueños, en el que Takashi hacia lo que queria con mi cuerpo.

-Takashi... Yo quiero que tu...-deposite un tierno beso en sus labios-...hagas lo que desees conmigo...

Takashi quedo sorprendido ante mi "propuesta", pero no la rechazó ya que en cuanto salio del "shock", sentí sus fuertes manos recorrer mi espalda hasta llegar a mi trasero, donde comenzo a buscar aquel orificio, me senti un poco nervioso en un principio, pero Takashi, deposito suaves besos en mi rostro, bajando por mi cuello hasta llegar con mi miembro... (Ñya///) No podia respirar con normalidad, la exitación era demasiado grande, ya no aguantaba más, pero de pronto senti una tibieza en mi miembro, al observar me di cuenta que Takashi se encontraba... lamiendo mi miembro. Con cada lamida sentia que iba a morir, era demasiado exquisito... me aferre con fuerza a la cama, enterrando mis dedos en el colchon... Takashi continuaba, cada vez con más dedicación, ya que en un principio sentí que estaba un tanto cohibido. Cerre mis ojos para disfrutar mejor aquel obsequio q me daba mi querido primo.

Nuevamente sus manos comenzaron a recorrer mi cuerpo, esta vez si timidez ni vergüenza, se recosto en la cama a mi lado, ya habia parado de jugar con mi miembro el cual estaba exitado al máximo, me miro fijamente y deposito un centenar de besos por mi torso...

Yo tambien queria probar ese trozo de él. Mientras el me besaba baje de forma cuidadosa hasta dar con su miembro erecto, Takashi me miró sorprendido.

-Takashi...¿Puedo?-sonrei de forma infantil, lo cual creo que mato a Takashi jeje...

-Ha.. Hai...-Sentí como Takashi se comenzaba a relajar y a disfrutar del echo de que ahora era yo quien le provocaba placer.

Puse mis pequeños labios en el comienzo de su miembro y lo introduci lentamente en mi boca, Takashi se estemecio, pero sin embargo segui haciendo lo que deseaba, asi me lo habia dicho Takashi, que yo debia hacer solo lo que yo quisiera. Poco a poco segui introduciendo ese pedazo de mi querido Takashi en mi boca, Takashi era más delicioso que cualquier dulce, que cualquier pastel, que cualquier helado... Ese juego duró unos cuantos minutos, hasta q senti las manos de Takashi sobre mi cabeza, me detube a mirarlo y en sus ojos pude distinguir que era lo que lo inquietaba.

-De acuerdo...-Muy despacio, me sente sobre la parte baja del abdomen de Takashi. Él queria hacerme suyo, y bueno yo tambien queria sentirlo dentro de mi...

Según Mori-senpai. 

Deslize mis manos hacia sus pantalones, de la forma más delicada lo deshise de el, mi impaciencia era demasiada asi que le quite su peqeuño boxer y lo lanze al suelo. Vi como su rostro se encendia y tomaba un color rojo, me dedique a observar ese cuerpo tan maravilloso que aunque parecia ser el de un niño, era el de todo un hombre. No me di cuenta cuando Mitsukuni me habia quitado mi boxer, se quedo un rato observando mi cuerpo para despues acercarce muy seductoramente, sentí mi rostro hirviendo y me encontraba un tanto avergonzado, pues mi exitación era obvia.

-Takashi, no te avergüenzes, soy yo, Mitsukuni, no hay porque tener vergüenza...-escuche su risa de niño y al ver su rostro se encontraba totalmente rojo-...mirame a mi, estoy igual que tu.

Era verdad el tmbien estaba igual, lo tome en mis brazos y lo deje en su cama, lo obseve nuevamente y no pude evitarlo me pose sobe el, necesitaba sentirlo cerca de mi, tenerlo bajo mi control, casi siempre habia sido yo quien se dejaba "manipular" por Mitsukuni, pero ahora queria llevar el control. Sentí como poco a poco mi respiración se agitaba, lo cual no me dejaba pensar con claridad.

-Takashi... Yo quiero que tu...-senti la calidez y dulzura de esos labios sobre los mios-...hagas lo que desees conmigo...

¿Que es lo que habia dicho¿que hiciera lo que deseara con el? Pero¿que debia hacer? la verdad yo deseaba hacer muchas cosas con ese pequeño cuerpo que el poseia pero... realizarlas... Pero era lo que el deseaba ¿no?. Por voluntad propia mis brazos comenzaron a recorrer la espalda de Mitsukuni, era suave y delicada como la porcelana, hasta llegar a su pequeño trasero, sin saber porque comenze a buscar aquel orificio, mientras depositaba tiernos besos en su rostro bajando por su cuello, su abdomen hasta llegar a su iembro erecto, rei para mi interior, era muy divertido ver lo nervioso que se encontraba respiraba con dificultad, lentamente sin que Mitsukuni se diera cuenta introduje su pequeño miembro dentro de mi boca, y poco a poco comenze a lamerlo en u rincipio con cierta timidez, pero luego comenze disfrutar como si fuera un caramelo, con cada lamida el cuerpo de Mitsukuni se estremecia, yo por mi parte ya no daba más de la exitación queria poseerlo, pero aun era muy pronto.

Con mis manos volvi a recorrer su cuerpo, ya habia terinado ese exquisito juego, deseaba sentirlo cerca asi qe me recoste a su lado, lo mire fijamente, estaba sonrojado a mas no poder, para quitar esa especie de tensión que surgio comenze a besar nuevamete su torso. de forma imprevista Mitsukuni bajo hasta dar con mi miembro, me sorprendí mucho de aquel pequeño.

-Takashi...¿Puedo?-sonrió de forma infantil, lo cual provoco en mi más ganas aun de poseerlo...

-Ha.. Hai...-Un poco más relajado decidi dejar que ahora fuera el pequeño de ojos miel quien se divirtiera..

Senti como timidamente puso sus pequeños labios sobre mi miembro, y que poco a poco lo introdujo en su boca, era algo maravilloso una sensación exquisita, por lo cual me estremeci, sigui cada vez con más confianza, quien lo viera asi no lo reconoceria del chico loli-shota del Host. Deje que siguiera unos minutos más, deseaba disfrutar y guardar esa sensación para mi. Ya cuando sentí que no aguantaba más puse mis manos en su cabecita, me miró extrañado, yo queria transmitirle que ya no podia esperar más, que necesitaba poseerlo.

-De acuerdo...-Muy despacio, se sentó muy cerca de mi miembro...

**Continuará...**

**Ñya!!! bueno espero y les haya gustado este cuarto cap... la idea me surgio de un comentario de una cierta amiga... jajja!! el 5 cap se viene con todo!!! (con tooooodooooo o///o) ya sabe espero sus reviews!!! y de nuevo muxas graxias a tooas mis lectoras ToT de corazon!!!! muxias graxias y nus tamos leyendo!!! Aya-chan**


	5. Consejos utiles

**Ñya!!! oooolaaa!!! wenu... alomejor algunas querran matarme pero nu importa... (poquisimo lemon en este cap) la trama q se desarrolla a continuación es necesaria para entender lo que ocurrira en el siguiente cap... un poquito aburrido ... agradesco a tooas mis lectoras.. Ñya en especial a Ishtar Von Diego por su amplio review q me dejó O.o**

**disclaimer: tooos los personajes de Ouran Host Club, pertenecen a Bisco Hatori... (Kyôya es mio, aunque tengo una adiccion con los gemelos... Ñya!!!)**

**Consejos utiles.**

Según Mori-Senpai

Sentí como apoyo su cabecita en mi pecho, me abrazo calidamente, me sentía nervioso, con miedo y un poco avergonzado, sin embargo a la vez ansioso. Seria la primera vez para ambos. Poco a poco Mitsukuni se abrazo a mi con mas fuerzas, tan grande fue su cercanía que logre sentir los latidos de su corazón, rápidos y muy fuertes. Habia imaginado este momento muchas veces, por lo cual antes de realizar cualquier acción, me asesore con un miembro del Host, el que me parecio mas indicado para eso fue Hikaru.

//flash back// días atrás (a partir de ahora es segun mi visión XD)

Hikaru y Kaoru se encontraban fastidiando al King, diciendole que era un pervertido al querer ver a Haruhi disfrazada de Conejita Playboy (¬¬U otra vez?)

Kaoru continuó molestando al King mientras su hermano se dirigia a la sala de los comestibles, en ella estaba Mori-senpai, quien habria ido a buscar unos dulces para su tierno Honey-senpai.

-¿Dulces para Honey-senpai?-Hikaru tomo unos chocolates al ver que Mori-senpai asentia.

-Hikaru...-Hikaru un tanto sorprendido por el echo de que Mori-senpai le dirijiera la palabra se dispuso a mirarlo.

-Hai, Mori-senpai.

-Tú... Tú eres el seme, no? (Ñya!!! que pregunta Mori-senpai o///o)-Mori se encontraba rojo como un tomate ante la mirada interrogante y asombrada de Hikaru.

-¿P.. Por qué lo preguntas Mori-senpai?

-¿Q... que es lo que debe hacer el seme?- ya era suficiente, Hikaru no entendia el porque de las preguntas de Mori-senpai, trato de meditar un momento y pensar en las razones por la cual Mori-senpai estaria interesado en "ese" tema.

-Bu..Bueno... Antes que nada... Tiene esto algo que ver con Honey-senpai?-El rostro de Mori-senpai daba a entender cual era la respuesta, ya que se habia vuelto rojo nuevamente, y se limito a asentir.

-Pues... Creo que no habra ningun inconveniente en que te de algunos consejos-se acerco a la puerta de la habitación y puso el seguro-Bueno... para empezar, antes que nada... lo preferible es tener un juego de caricias y cosas por el estilo... luego antes de comenzar con el "acto"... es recomendable "lubricar" la "entrada" del uke, poco a poco hay q comenzar con un dedo, y poco a poco ir preparando la "entrada", despues sigues con 2 y 3. La idea es que el cuerpo del uke se acostumbre a la "intromisión"-Hikaru se detubo y miró el rostro de Mori-senpai, el cual se encontraba muy rojo, pero lo cierto es que Mori-senpai estaba totalmente concentrado en la explicación de el menor de los Hitachiin-¿Mori-senpai... quieres que continue?-Hikaru respiro ondamente al recibir la afirmativa de Mori- De acuerdo... Cuando el uke ya esta "preparado", lo ideal es comenzar lentamente a... bueno tu sabes...(///) y no embestir al principio, al uke le dolera en un principio, por lo cual deberias estimular las otras partes de su cuerpo, asi de esta forma se concentrara en otra cosa, luego despacio hay que empezar a embestir y... el resto sería cosa de ustedes...-sonrisa sincera de satisfacción.

-Arigato Hikaru-Mori se disponia a salir da la habitación pero Hikaru lo detubo.

-Mori-senpai... Por que me has preguntado esto a mi? Acaso crees q yo he...-Hikaru estaba muy rojo ya que Mori-senpai lo miraba detenidamente.

-Solo me pareciste la peersona más indicada-abre la puerat-Además pòr lo que me has dicho, al parecer sabes mucho...-Sonrisa sincera por parte de Mori-senpai (Ñya!!! esa sonrisa me mata)-Pero tranquilo, quen no le dire nada a nadie.

-Mori-senpai... Arigato...

Ambos salen de la sala de comestibles, Mori-senpai con una bandeja llena de Dulces y Hikaru con unas cuantas barras de chocolate. //fin flash back//

Senti como Mitsukuni se encontrab aun apoyado en mi pecho, en ese instante todo el miedo, vergüenza y nerviosismo desaparecio, estando ahi con el no habia nada que detubiera mi sentir. Puse una mano en su cabezita y la acaricie. De pronto una de sus manitas se acerco a mi erecto miembro.

-Takashi, no seas malo, no me hagas esperar más...-Aquellas ultimas palabras sonaron a orden, lo cual me exitó de sobre manera. Ya todo estaba dicho, solo quedaba consumar nuestro amor.

Segun Honey-senpai.

Me acoste lentamente sobre el pecho de Takashi, lo abraze por unos minutos, ambos estabamos un poco nerviosos, ya que era nuestra primera vez. Sentí la tibieza que emitia su cuerpo y su respiracion algo agitada, me acerque más y comenze a sentir sus latidos, lentos pero muy fuertes, como si quisieran salirse de su corazón. Muchas veces habia pensado en como sería nuestra primera vez, pero sinceramente no tenía ni la más minima idea, de que hacer por lo cual, un poco angustiado con la situación decide pedirle ayuda a un miembro del Host, y el más indicado me parecio Kaoru, despues de todo el era el uke de la relacion incestuosa del Host, y aunque fuese finjida algo debia saber.

//Flash Back// dias antes (aqui sigue segun mi visión)

Honey se encontraba en la puerta del Host, dispuesto a marcharse sin duda alguna esperaba a Mori-senpai quien al parecer tardaria un poco, ya que se encontraba "discutiendo" (hablando, dialogando o como sea) con Kyôya, sobre un "asunto" importante (no pregunten cual es el asunto.. solo es para rellenar)

-Kao-chan...-Kaoru venia saliendo de la sala de comestibles, con una gran cantidad de dulces, aprovechando que Kyôya estaba distraido con otro asunto.

-Honey-senpai ¿Quiere uno?-El menor de los Hitachiin extendió su mano entregandole una paleta a Honey-senpai.

-y Hika-chan?...-Kaoru miró hacia la sala de comestibles apuntado con su dedo.

-Sigue sacando chocolates, le gustan mucho, sin embargo aún no descubrimos donde los encarga Kyôya-senpai... por lo cual no nos queda otra opción que sacarlos a escondidas.

-Kao-chan... ¿Podriamos hablar...-Kaoru se quedó mirandolo con cara de "¿Que no estamos hablando?"-... en privado?-Kaoru se sorprendió un poco por la petición de Honey-senpai.

Claro Honey-senpai, dejame avisarle a Hikaru... se dirije a la sala de comestibles donde Hikaru aún se encuentra registrando las gabetas-Hikaru... voy a acompañar a Honey-senpai unos momentos.

-Efta benf (esta bien)-Hikaru estaba comiendo chocolates con la boca llena ( Ñya esa es una aficcion mia jejeje... chocolates!!!)

-Al regresar nos vamos de acuerdo?-Kaoru volvió a donde estaba Honey-senpai para hablar con él.

-Nee Takashi!!! Voy a dar una vuelta con Kao-chan!!! No te demores mucho nee??-Honey tomó del brazo a Kaoru y salieron del Host. Caminaron por los pasillos de Ouran y se detubieron frente a una sala de lectura, la cual estaba vacia (-.-u Haruhi ahorita puedes estudiar...)

-Y Honey-senpai ¿De que queria hablar?- se sentaron en un sofá.

-Bueno...-Honey se sonrojó un poco-...Kao-chan... Tu...eres el Uke no¿Que se supone que debe hacer el Uke?-Kaoru miraba detenidamente a Honey senpai. ¿Que le habia preguntado? No era raro que le preguntara si el era el Uke, lo raro era que le preguntara ¡¿Que debe hacer el Uke?!

-Honey-senpai... preguntaste... ¿Que debe hacer el Uke?-un poco avergonzado.

-Hai-sonrisa infantil por parte del loli-shota (Ñya!! y en un momento asi...)

-P.. Porque quieres saberlo Honey-senpai?-Un poco sonrojado por la actitud reciente de Honey-senpai.

-Eso... es un secreto...-sonrisa un tanto traviesa-... Kao-chan... ¿Sabes?

-Pues...-Sonrojo total-... Hai...

-Me podrias explicar?? Onegai Kao-chan-Mirada suplicante (X3 Ñya!!)

-Honey-senpai...-lo mira un instante y al final suspira-... esta bien... Ser el Uke es de lo más simple. Ya que es el Seme quien lleva la iniciativa, aunque el Uke tambien puede "incentivar" al Seme. El juego de seducción es básico y escencial, ya que de no ser así, más q un cto de amor sería una... bueno una violación-Kaoru se detubo para mirar a Honey-senpai quien se encontraba interesadisimo en la explicación.

-.Kao-chan... duele???-A Kaoru se le callo la cara ante la pregunta de Honey-senpai...

-Etto... pues... Si,al principio duele... luego ya comienza a ser placentero-desvia la mirada ya que se encuentra totalmente avergonzado.

-Mmm... Arigato Kao-chan ...-Honey se paró del sofá y se encaminó a la puerta de la sala de lectura-Vamos??

-...-Kaoru aún no se reponia de la vergüenza q sentía pero basto q Honey-senpai le sonriera para que todo ese sentir desapareciera-Si, vamos... //Fin flash back//

Me encontraba abrazado a Takashi aún, se sentía tan bien. sentí como su mano se apoyaba en mi cabeza y luego una suave caricia. Ya no podia esperar, Takashi estaba siendo muy malo al hacerme esperar tanto, asi que decidi, incentivarlo, con un poco de miedo acerque mi mano a su bien proporcionado miembro.(X3 Ñya!!!)

-Takashi, no seas malo, no me hagas esperar más...-Solo queria terminar luego con esa espera, asi que lo ultimo lo dije a modo de orden, Takashi no podría resistirse a eso. Ya era hora, para cuando amaneciera ya todo estaria consumado y nadie nos podría separar.

**Continurá...**

**Ñya!!! y ahi ta el 5 cap... ahora si q si en el 6 lemon al máximo... espero les haya gustado... y dejen de sus lindos reviews para adornar mi pagina...Ñya!!! no olviden q las quiero muxo y por eso continuo mi fic... jejeje!!!! kuidense y nos estamos leyendo... Aya-chan **


	6. El momento esperado

**Wenu wenu... pido disculpas... me tarde un poco (bueno un poco arto... la verdad creo que fue casi un mes...) y es que me tuve que inspirar ( y de que manera)... queridas lectoras he pervertido (más aún) mi mente para escribirles un lemon (desente espero ).. la verdad he estado de lo más feliz pervirtiendome... Ademas he estado llena de trabajos y pruebas en el cole... T.T pero prometo ponerme las pilas!!! **

**Disclaimer: Bla bla bla... Bisco Hatori (ya saben lo mismo de siempre)... no hay fines de lucro en este fic... todos las acciones de los personajes no tienen nada que ver con el manga y/o Anime...(Despues de leer muxoos fics, volvi a mi frio y calculador Kyôya.)**

**El momento esperado. (y no solo por Honey y Mori)**

Según Honey-senpai

_-__Takashi, no seas malo, no me hagas esperar más...-Solo quería terminar luego con esa espera, así que lo último lo dije a modo de orden, Takashi no podría resistirse a eso. Ya era hora, para cuando amaneciera ya todo estaría consumado y nadie nos podría separar._

Poco a poco comencé a mover mi mano en un suave compás, a decir verdad era la primera vez que masturbaba a alguien, tampoco nunca me habia masturbado yo mismo (si Honey-senpai es taaan inocente ¬.¬). Takashi se tensó por unos instantes... pero le dedique una sonrisa para que se tranquilizara. Despues de eso pude seguir con mi cometido, poco a poco senti como el miembro de Takasi se erguia cada vez más aquella sensacion me encantaba, Takashi solo emitia roncos gemidos. Sentí un poco de vergüenza, pero no obstante seguí.

-Mitsukuni... ¿Puedo?-Miré a Takashi, sabia exactamente a que se referia-Por supuesto... Ya era hora de que lo preguntarás-Sonrei infantilmete.

-Dime Takashi... ¿Te gusta?-no recibia respuesta de Takashi ¿Alomejor no le gustaba¿Que debia hacer¿Lo estaba haciendo mal? No, yo no queria que Takashi no disfrutara, fue cuando sentí una mano apoyarse sobre mi cabeza acariciandola suavemente, Takashi se encontraba cubierto por un leve rubor en sus mejillas y una gran sonrisa de satisfaccion en su semblante, segui con mi trabajo, Takashi lo estaba disfrutando y yo tambien.

Sentí como con sus fuertes manos recorria mi espalda, llevo su mano hasta mi trasero, poco a poco separo mis nalgas, pero antes de realizar cualquier acción acercó uno de sus dedos a mi boca... yo lo miré extrañado.

-Lamelos ¬///¬-Takashi se sonrojo totalmente, creo que yo igual lo hize porque senti un calor inmenso en mi rostro, sin pensarlo mucho lami los dedos de Takashi dejandolos cubiertos de saliva, luego los encamino a mi entrada, y lentamente comenzo a introducirlos, primero uno, muy despacio.

-Auch!-sentí aquella intromisión, era muy molesta y dolia un poco.

-Mitsukuni ¿estás bien?-Takashi se disponía a sacar su dedo, pero antes de que lo hiciera cogi su mano con fuerza y lo mire desafiante.

-Estoy bien, No pares... -y al decir esto Takashi siguio introduciendo su dedo, moviendolo para que mi cuerpo se acostumbrara, luego ya no era uno si no dos...los introducia muy profundos, moviendolos muy lentamente, de un lado a otro, la incomodidad ya estaba pasando, aún me dolia, pero Kao-chan me habia dicho que doleria, yo debia estar dispuesto a eso, por Takashi, por nosotros. No sentí cuando Takashi introdujo un tercer dedo en mi entrada, al parecer mi entrada ya estaba bastante dilatada, y la verdad comenze a sentir una sensación muy agradable.

-Mitsukuni...-Takashi se quedo mirandome yo solo asentí. Me tomo por la cintura con su manos y con mucho cuidado fue introduciendo su miembro en mi.

-Ahh... Duele Takashi...-unas pequeñas lagrimas se escaparon de mis ojos, el miembro de Takashi era muy grande y grueso, no era nada comparado a sus dedos. Esta vez a pesar de mi queja Takash no se detubo y continuó introduciendo su erecto iembro en mi.

-Mmm-de sus delgados labios se escapo un gemido de placer eso me hizo sentirme muy bien-estas estrecho Mitsukuni, se siente muy bien.

-O///O...etto... ///U gracias...-ya se habia detenido, tenia todo su miembro dentro de mi (Como es que lo tenia "todo" no se... /// ), Mori se mantubo quieto un buen rato, la idea era qeu me acostumbrara, ya cuando me sentí listo comenze a moverme, un poco hacia arriba y luego me dejaba caer con suavidad, seguia lastimando, pero tenia la idea que de seguir asi pronto esa incomodidad desapareceria. Takashi comenzó a masturbar mi miembro, lo cual hacia que la sensación de dolor fuera en decadencia. Ya estando acostumbrado me cogio de las caderas y comenzo a ayudarme (Huy... parece que no especifique como se encontraban U Mori esta tendido en la cama y Honey esta sobre él, sentado) arriba y abajo arriba y abajo, cada vez las embestidas ern más profundas, menos dolorosas y mas placenteras.

-Más rapido Takashi...-Ya no podia pensar con claridad solo queria que Takashi siguiera con ese maravilloso trabajo que estaba realizando.

-Esta bien... Mmm...-Otra vez ese gemido, comenzo con más rapidez, sus embestidas tocaban un punto en mi interior que me provocaba mucho placer.

-Más Takashi, más!!-Comenze a sudar, era una sensación exquisita, todo el dolor de un principio se habia esfumado ahora solo sentía placer... cerre con fuerzas mis ojos en el instnte que sentí que Takashi se corria en mi y me llenaba de su semen. Tambien me corri, dejando todo su escultural pecho lleno de semen.

-/// Lo siento...-Con mucho cuidado Takashi salió de mi interior, cuando ya estubo fuera de mi, lo abraze con fuerzas y le dediqeu una calida sonrisa, el tomo mi cabeza entre sus manos y me beso tiernamente luego profundizamos mas el beso, hasta quedar sin aire. Ya era tarde, no me di cuenta de que la tormenta ya habia cesado... Sin nada más que decir, me levante de la cama, tome de la mano a Takashi y lo dirigi al baño.

Ya en el baño abri la llave de la ducha , dejando que la tina se llenará, mientras mojaba un poco el cabello de Takashi para luego aplicarle shampoo con olor a fresas, jabone con mucha delicadeza todo su escultural cuero, y luego invertimos papeles, cuando estuvo llena la tina nos introducimos en ella y nos quedamos hay un buen rato, al salir nos secamos con unas toallas, cogimos la secadora de cabello para no coger un resfriado, estando secos nos pusimos las pijamas (si, Mori tenia una pijama en casa de Honey... ) y nos acostamos en la cama en donde minutos antes habiamos fundido nuestros cuerpos, almas y corazones, me acomode entre los brazos de Takashi y le deposite un beso en la mejilla, Takashi se sonrojo y me abrazo con fuerzas...

-Te amo Mitsukuni...

-Yo tambien te amo Takashi...

Y nos quedamos dormidos... abrazados... conectando nuestras respiraciones... Pero lo más extraño fue que despues de tantos años de no poder dormir sin Usa-chan, lo habia conseguido...

**continuará...**

**Ese es el 6º cap... voy a pedirles sugerencias... ¿Les apetece que ponga la visión de Mori de esta maravillosa experiencia...? o me paso a los demás miembros del Host??? Esperare con muxas ansias sus opiniones, criticas y sugerencias... otravez disculpen la demora.. prometo actualizar más seguido... zaludos y kuidense Aya-chan...**

**Pd: estube ocupada con un projecto de otra pagina... es un original.. creado por mi!!! si a alguien le interesa...les dejo el link en mi profile...**


End file.
